Hated Love
by Buffy4592
Summary: Buffy and Angel...Well for now it seems that they aren't in love but wait until later. When they said I love you did they really mean it? It's a miracle! I've updated!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

"Buffy? Hey Buffy snap out of it!" Willow said as Buffy began to zone out in the middle of class, again.

"Hhhhmmm? Oh sorry, I must have been daydreaming again. Willow looked at Buffy strangely, "Daydreaming? Again? What are you not telling me?" Buffy looked at Willow very guiltily. Willow being the persistent person she is asked again, "What have you not been telling me? Are you dreaming about a guy?"

If it is even possible Buffy looked even more guilty, "Well, yeah. I don't like him or anything but for some reason I can't get him out of my mind."

"And this mystery man is?" Will said excitedly

"I'll tell you but promise you won't flip, ok?" Willow nodded and went on, "I'll give you hints. He's really handsome, rich, and…" But she didn't get to finish.

"Please tell me you aren't talking about the same guy that I think your talking about." Willow nearly pleaded

"Who do you think I'm talking about?" Buffy replied

"I might be going insane but Angelus." Buffy looked so terribly embarrassed and guilty. "We are talking about the Angelus who thinks that he is the king of everything, right?" Willow questioned unbelievingly

"Maybe." Buffy said really timidly

"I can't believe this, you have the hotts for the Angelus Connolly." Willow said, "Wait till Xander hears about this!"

"God no! Don't even consider telling him, he'll pass out!" Buffy protested

"You are going to have to tell him. I mean he is your best friend it's completely unfair, plus you no I'm not good at lying." Willow told Buffy

"I will tell him when I'm ready and I'm not asking you to lie just don't say anything to him." Buffy reasoned

"This isn't a good idea, but I'll go along with it." Willow said reluctantly

"Thank you Will that's why I love you." Buffy said giving Willow a hug


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So Angelus, what are we doin tonight?" asked Gunn one of Angelus' many friends

"I was think maybe we could go to the Bronze after practice." Said Riley before Angelus could answer, "But it's totally up to you Angelus."

"That sounds like a good idea, I need to get away from Darla for awhile anyway." Angelus answered and just like that the plans were made.

"Hey Angelus, baby! Wait up!" yelled Darla, Angelus' current conquest. Angelus did the studious boyfriend thing and stopped so she could catch up

"Yeah, baby?" Angelus asked as Darla walked up to him and his group

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Darla asked clinging to his arm

"Yeah, the guys are gonna come over and we are just gonna hang. You know guys' night." Angelus lied, smoothly

"Oh, ok." Darla said disappointed

"Babe, we have to go to practice, I'll see you tomorrow." Angelus said and then kissed her before they all left.

"Smooth moving Angelus." Doyle said as soon as they were in the locker room

"Yeah, man you've got her wrapped around your finger." Added Wesley

"Not only my finger guys." Angelus sneered

"This early? Didn't you guys just hook up?" asked Connor in utter disbelief

"Yeah, but the girl moves quick, and she's not a novice." Angelus said, and the talk in the locker room only got worse as details were given out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So Buffster what are we doin tonight?" Xander asked and added even more to it, "Do you wanna have another Indian movie marathon, or go bronzing?"

"I feel like going to the Bronze how bout you Will?" Buffy asked

"The Bronze sounds good, plus Oz is playin tonight so extra." Willow said happily to be seeing her boyfriend play in his band, Dingoes Ate My Baby

"So it's settled then we will go to the Bronze tonight!" Xander said in his usual happy tone

"Hey Will after school today come over and we can both get dressed, I have something for you to try on." Buffy said as they went their separate ways for the last class of the day

"Finally, freedom!" Xander exclaimed as the trio of friends left school

"Xander it's just the weekend." Said Willow matter-of-factly

"I know but still!" Xander insisted

"Ok, so Xan we'll meet you at the Bronze say about seven?" Buffy asked changing the subject

"Yeah, that's sounds fine to me." Xander said as he parted ways for his own house

"So what's this about you having something for me to try on?" Willow asked as they made their way up to Buffy's house

"You'll see." Buffy said as they made their way into her house


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Come on, guys finish hard!" Yelled Coach Johnson, the Sunnydale High's football team coach

"Damn, Coach is runnin us hard!" said Parker Abrams a sorry excuse for a football player but none the less on the team

"Suck it up, Abrams!" said Angelus as he finished first, like normal.

"Good job Connolly!" said Coach Johnson as Angelus jogged up to him, "You can go on and change." He added

Angelus did just that went on in and changed. What was unusual was that he waited for his friends to finish, normally he just changed and left.

"Hey Angelus you're still here, why?" asked Gunn with the rest of his friends lagging behind

"I was waitin for your slow asses!" Angelus retorted and laughed as he saw all of him friends out of breath, "I can't believe you guys are out of breath that was fuckin' easy!"

"Yeah, yeah Mr. Star Quarter-Back." Wesley breathed out

"Jealous, Wes?" teased Angelus, "Come pick up your sorry asses and get dressed I would like to get to the Bronze before it closes."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Come on Will, you have to come out to there some time!" Buffy shouted as Willow held herself captive in Buffy's personal bathroom

"There's no way on this planet that I'm coming out! I look…I look terrible!" Willow shouted back

"Just let me see I'm the only one here." Buffy said calmly

"Fine." Willow mumbled as she slowly pulled the door back, reveling her in a denim skirt that came a little above her knees and a long, tight, emerald green shirt.

"Wow, girlfriend you look great!" Buffy said astonished at what a change of clothes could do to her best friend, "That shirt really brings out your eyes."

"It's just not me, though!" she whined

"Come on Will just for one night be somethin' other than yourself! So those people at school who call you a nerd that you can be just as…correction even hotter than they are!" Buffy said tryin to convince her to do something a little wild for Willow

"I'll make you a bet I'll wear this if you wear something I pick out for you." Willow said

"Deal." Buffy said excitedly

"Damn Angelus, look at all these fine ladies!" said Spike, Angelus' 'partner in crime' as they rest of Angelus' posse called them. 'Cause they got in trouble all the time for gettin' girls that already had boyfriends.

"Wes, Riley go get our table. Spike lets go see what's on the menu for tonight." Angelus said heading into the packed night-club, but what else could you expect on a Friday night?

"You ladies are looking beautiful tonight!" Xander exclaimed as Buffy and Willow walked up to him.

"Yeah, I can't believe Willow got me to wear part of my Halloween costume." Buffy said wearing her skin tight leather pants and a blood red spaghetti strap tank top and her 'oh so cute' black boots.

"Well, Will I need to thank you then 'cause Buffy looks good!" Xander said teasingly

"Thank you!" Willow said radiating

"Oh yeah, well what about what Willow's wearing? I picked it out!" Buffy said offended that Xander didn't like what Willow was wearing

"Yes, Buffy she looks fabulous as well." Xander said wrapping his arms around both of the waists and heading towards the entrance of the club.

The music was booming as Angelus and Spike made their way through the crowds. Spike had his eye on a stunning brunette with seemingly painted on jeans and a black tank top. While Angelus hadn't found anyone to appease his interests for the night.

"Let's get back over to the table!" Angelus shouted at Spike over the music

"Alright." Spike shouted back following Angelus back to the table

As the trio of friends made their way to an empty table Buffy spotted another friend; Faith. Faith was a high school drop-out but still good friends with the trio. "Hey Faith!" Buffy shouted hoping to get her attention over the music

Hearing her name being called she turned and spotted Buffy, Willow, and Xander. She decided to go see her best friends. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Faith! God, girl where have you been hiding?" Buffy joked standing up and giving her a hug

"You know me always out & about." Faith said pulling away and looking at Buffy, "Nice choice in clothes tryin to be more like big sis?"

"Ha ha, Wills and I had a bet I got to pick out her outfit and she got to pick out mine." Buffy said back

"Alright Wills lets see what lil' Miss. Buffy here has you wearing." Faith said over Buffy's shoulder. As Willow stood up Faith's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Damn girl we never knew such a curvy girl was under all of those grandma sweaters!" Faith exclaimed

"Hey! I resent that!" Willow gasped

"Faith, how've ya been?" Xander interrupted

"Five by five. How bout you Xan-man?" Faith asked back

"Pretty good." He said

"Enough of this kiddy shit. Come on B, let's go dancin!" Faith said pulling Buffy out onto the dance floor and she immediately let the music flow over her

"So who are the lucky ladies that get to go with you to two fools tonight?" Gunn asked as Angelus and Spike came up to their table

"Well, I've got the sultry brunette…" Spike said scanning the dance floor for her, "there she is over there by that hott little blonde."

"Damn." Said Gunn, "What about you Angelus?"

"That little hott blonde is lookin good right about now." Angelus said. And once again they made their way out to the dance floor.

5151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

**I know it's been forever! Lol but here is something new. Tell me what you think! And I'll keep writing if you think I should.**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay one of my stories got taken down (I don't really understand why) but if you would consider reading it I would be eternally grateful! Thanks! (P.S. it's called Jealousy)

Chapter 6

As music reverberated throughout Buffy's entire being she saw a familiar bleached blonde wrap his arms around Faith's waist. Then she felt big, warm arms wrap themselves around her waist. Uncomfortable with the entire situation she tired to turn around and tell the guy off, but…

"Hey, babe how are you tonight?" the guy whispered in her ear, his possessive grip making it impossible for her to turn

"Well, I was havin' a good time till you came over here and ruined it!" she retorted with some bite

"Feisty! I love that about a girl." Angelus said into her ear, loosing his grip. Seeing this as a great opportunity to get a look at the jerk who had taken possession of her, she turned.

"Angelus?" she practically screamed over the music

"Damn you are a hott piece of ass!" Angelus said as though she had never said anything.

Still stunned she repeated herself, "Angelus, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Wait do I know you?" Angelus asked as he released her and took a step back to get a full-body look at her. Even though he went to school with her everyday he had no idea who she was.

She couldn't believe a guy that she had gone to school with everyday since kindergarten didn't recognize her. Especially since she was starting to like him! True their social status was entirely different; he controlled the school and she just went to the school, she did say 'hey' to him every now and then in the hall, so she didn't think it was **that **bad.

He moved back to holding her and attempting to dance but she was as stiff as a statue. "Babe are you just gonna stare at me or are we gonna dance?" he asked arrogantly

Without answering she just turned and bolted out of the Bronze.

"What's her fucking problem?" Angelus asked to no one and turned to find someone else to 'dance' with.

Willow and Faith saw the entire interaction, so when Buffy bolted they were right there after her. Faith caught up with her first with Willow two steps behind. "B! STOP B please stop!" Faith shouted as she caught up with her first with Willow two steps behind.

Buffy did stop but her back was to them so they couldn't see how badly she was crying. "Buffy what…" Willow panted as she came to a stop, "What happened?" when Buffy didn't move, or say anything Faith grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around.

"B what happened?" Faith asked

"He didn't…" Buffy began but choked up and couldn't finish

"It's okay just take your time and breath." Willow said rubbing her best friends back

"I'm ok, it's just that when I turned around to see who was holding me and I saw Angelus and he didn't even recognize me…it hurt, it hurt a lot." Buffy confessed

"What an ass." Faith said

"What the fuck, man!" Spike yelled at Angelus after Faith ran out after Buffy

"What's your goddamned problem!" Angelus shouted back

"You made the hotties leave!" Spike said and smacked Angelus upside the head, "Fucking retard!" he muttered and walked away

"Jackass." Angelus said as he walked towards the exit. Little did he know two super ticked off girls were outside comforting their hurt friend.

"…he's always been an ass." Faith finished as Angelus walked out into the crisp, cool night. 'There you ladies are.' Angelus said smirking as he walked up behind them

Buffy, always very keen, heard footsteps and turned to see who it was. Bad move, on her part. "What the Hell do _you_ want?" she spat

"Whoa no need for hostility, just coming over to see if you still wanted to dance." Angelus said letting his arrogance slip and the descent guy he _could_ be come into play

"Wow, you actually know what the word hostility means?" Faith mocked him, "Don't you think you've caused enough damage? Why don't you just go back inside and whore around some more?" she said her words filled with venom

"No Faith it's ok…" Buffy said wiping her eyes and sniffling a bit, "Sure I'll go back and dance with you, what was you're name again?"

"Buffy you know who I am." Angelus said still being the descent guy that was under the playboy arrogance

"Oh so now you know my name?" Buffy said angrily walking towards him

"I just didn't recognize you in the dark." Angelus stated

"God you are so full of shit!" Faith shouted at him

"Stay out of this bitch!" Angelus yelled looking over Buffy's shoulder, yet when he looked back at her the descent guy was back.

'_Un-fucking-believable, how can he be a nice guy to me and then an ass to her and then back to the good guy?' _ Buffy thought and when he turned to face her again she slapped him, "Don't you ever talk to one of my friends like that again!"

"Fuck! Woman!" Angelus said as he held his cheek where she had left a handprint

"No I think that's what you have Darla for!" Buffy returned pushing him before turning and walking off with Faith and Willow, who was shocked into silence at the scene that had just been played out before her.

12345678932165498765432189763213246579875165798745415364897465417

**I just got back from vacation and I decided to finish this chapter and post it, let me know what you think!**

**Buffstuff500 : I know sorry about the chapters being so short hopefully you like this one more.**

**Pinkyblue-ice : I updated! What do you think?**

**Mz.sarJe : Thanks glad you enjoy it! **

**Mysterious-Vixen : Well that's what happens next, you like?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Going back to school on Monday was going to be a delightful treat for both parties. Angelus was packing a nice bruise from where Buffy had slapped him, and Buffy was still caring the emotional baggage.

"So Angelus how does it feel to have been bitch-slapped?" Parker taunted, knowing well enough that if you can't join 'em make fun of 'em; at least until you got beaten up for it.

"So Parker how does it feel to be the only male virgin in the entire school?" Angelus spat back with special emphasis on the word 'entire'

Parker didn't see anything but red and went flying towards Angelus. However, Angelus' reflexes were in top condition and he moved out of the way and stuck his arm out in a wrestling move, the 'clothes line', dropping Parker like a ton of bricks. "Jeez Parker you're a virgin and a pussy." With that Angelus just walked off looking for his current bed buddy, Darla.

The blonde was standing at her locker attempting to open it when familiar, masculine arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Hey baby." The smooth voice of Angelus whispered into her ear

"What happened to Darla?" Buffy whispered back

"What the…" Angelus said releasing his hold on her and backing away to see who he had held

"Angelus?" Darla's voice rang out cutting the trance that had taken over Angelus

Shaking his head he turned to face his blonde 'sex-kitten'. "Yeah baby?" he said smoothly letting his calm reserve come into play

"Who's your friend?" she asked nodding towards Buffy

"Darla surly you must remember me, Buffy. Buffy Summers." Buffy spoke up before Angelus could, "You know the girl you're boyfriend was with at the Bronze last Friday."

"Why would Angelus be at the Bronze with you last Friday? He was hanging with his friends." Darla said confused

"Oh you're man isn't the patron of honesty." Buffy said deviously, unknowing what had come over her to say these things, especially to Angelus' girlfriend in front of him.

"Come on baby let's go." Angelus said

"No." Both Buffy and Darla said at the same time, "He was talking to me." Darla spat at Buffy

"Are you sure about that?" Buffy asked and walked away allowing her hips to roll a little more than she would normally, but she knew both Angelus and Darla would be watching so she could make an exception.

"Angelus what the hell was she talking about?" Darla said once Buffy had rounded the corner.

He looked down at the wild blonde and saw not fury, nor anger but hurt in her features. "Nothing she was just making stuff up. I was hanging out with my friends last night I don't know what she was talking about."

"So you didn't go to the Bronze last night?" she asked

"Darla I told you where I was twice, if you don't trust me then we have a problem." Angelus said blowing it entirely out of proportion, on purpose.

"No, no, no baby I trust you. Really." Darla practically begged

"I'm not so sure you really do. I'm going to have to rethink the whole concept of us." Angelus said walking away from the devastated blonde

"Angelus! Stop please!" she shouted after him. He just let her words pass over him and without another thought went to class.

Lunch

"Hey Angelus, you know Darla has been following you around like a love-sick puppy?" Gunn notified Angelus

"Yeah, I'm in the process of removing her from the prestigious position as my 'girlfriend'." Angelus said laying it on thick, all the while smirking

"Jeez man you do and drop." Wesley stated looking at Angelus with amazement. Wesley was currently going out with Cordelia Chase, current head cheerleader.

"Well, Wes that's all most of these girls around here are good for." Angelus stated as though it was common knowledge.

"How about that blonde that you were mating with last Friday?" Spike asked with a smirk that could nearly rival Angelus'.

"Yeah, that Buffy chick, I heard she's trying out for cheerleading this year." Gunn said raising an eyebrow

"Well, I'm not sure she's a hot lil' number but I don't think she's willing to 'put out'." Angelus told his posse.

"Maybe she can tame the beast." Riley whispered to no one

"So Buff are you really going out for the cheerleading squad?" Xander asked his best friend

"Well, yeah I guess. Shouldn't be too hard." Buffy answered shrugging off the question

"With Queen C as head cheerleader, good luck!" Xander exclaimed

"Xand just shut up and eat you're Twinkie." Buffy replied

"Will you okay over there?" Xander asked instead

"Hmm? Yeah, just thinking. Buffy when is cheerleading try-outs?" Willow asked changing the subject

"Ahh, yes when are the girls in short skirts going to shake it?" Xander asked happily rubbing his hands together

"God Xander I swear!" Buffy said turning to Willow to answer the question, "Today after school."

"We'll be there, for you know viewing…" Xander began but stopped when Willow elbowed him in the ribs, "I mean for support."

"Whatever." Buffy said getting up to throw away the remains of her lunch.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345

**Okay, I finally updated! Hope you guys like! Just incase you haven't seen it, my story Jealousy was taken down and I put it back up but all my reviews and everything was erased so if you could R&R I'd be so thankful!**

**Giggles18**: Sorry it took so long to update I've been really busy and I'm working on the next chapter right now so hopefully it'll be up soon.

**Sammy Jay**: Thanks! I'm planning on removing Darla soon, and I'm going to update soon.

**Pinkyblue-ice**: I'm glad you love it!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Wes, are you and the guys coming to cheerleading tryouts?" Cordelia asked walking next to Wesley as people hurried out of the school

"Yeah, I believe so. You know I'll be there." He said putting his arm around her waist

Out of nowhere came Angelus, "Yeah, Cordy you know we will be there to see the newbies." he said smirking

"Oh, thanks for the support Angelus." Cordelia said walking off to the girls' locker room

"So Buffy are you ready?" Willow asked a little nervous for her friend

"Yeah, I mean I've been taking gymnastics forever and my mom is kinda making me." Buffy said shrugging not really caring how it turned out

"So what you don't really care if you make it?" Willow asked sitting in the locker room watching Buffy stretch

"I mean if I don't make it's not the end of the world." Buffy replied, signaling that she didn't want to talk about it

At four o'clock all of the girls trying out came out onto the gym floor. Their gym was a little different, the stands were on ground level but the gym floor was sunken down so in the stands you looked down on the court no matter where you sat. "Okay girls here's how it works, you are all going to divide into groups by year. Freshmen over there, sophomores over in the back, juniors behind the sophomores and then the seniors. Freshmen first." And with that the music began and they began tryouts.

Even those who had been cheerleaders the year before had to re-tryout. Buffy was a senior so there really weren't that many trying out, a few new girls, the veterans were pretty confident.

Finally, after many boo's and applause the woman who was announcing when it was each classes turn called out the last group – the seniors. The gym went dead quite, not that there were tons of people occupying it, just the judges and about thirty people in the stands.

"Alright girls we'll begin with a group dance then individual performances, that you of course choreographed."

The group performance wasn't anything spectacular, just some simple moves and some shouting. But when the individual performances began things heated up, especially in the stands. Each girl had some one shouting their personal vote for her after her performance.

"And last but not least Buffy Summers." The lady said and Buffy stepped up. Willow was so nervous she was practically shaking and Xander was giving Buffy the thumbs-up. Of course Angelus and his gang were there supporting Cordelia.

"There's your girl Angelus." Gunn whispered into his ear

"Shut it." Angelus bit back

Just then the music came on and Buffy began. Her performance consisted mainly of gymnastic moves but every now and then she shouted out cheers she had memorized. When she was done everyone in the crowd, well everyone except a stunned Angelus.

"You go B!" Faith yelled from the doorway, she had shown up right before the seniors went on. Buffy just smiled happily, glad to know that everyone liked her performance.

"Thank you. All of you. Tomorrow morning those who made the squad will be posted at the office window." The woman said and the girls filed out of the gym into the locker room.

Buffy was the first one out, her hair still in a pony tail while she was dressed in a black mid-thigh skirt and a pink tank top. As she walked out into the gym she was assaulted by compliments. When she finally made it to her group of friends they had their own way of congratulating her, "Buffy I never knew you were so good, I mean I've known you forever and I knew that you had always been in gymnastics but wow!" Willow said giving Buffy a hug

"Yeah, Buff you were amazing." Xander said after Willow released her, and then gave her a hug himself

"B they don't even have a word that could describe how great you were." Faith said giving Buffy a hug

"I didn't know you were coming." Buffy said as Faith hugged her

"Well I heard about tryouts and I remember your mom." Faith said grinning

"Thanks for coming it means a lot." Buffy said walking towards the exit with her friends crowding around her

"Hey! Hey Buffy wait up a sec!" Cordelia yelled running rather ungracefully from the locker room

"Uh…yeah Cordelia?" Buffy said stopping and turning to face the girl who ran the school

"I just wanted to say that you were spectacular. I mean…" however Angelus decided to comment at the moment

"Yeah, Buff you were…" Angelus said taking in her full appearance

"Wow B! Angelus is at a loss of words because of you!" Faith said elbowing Buffy the side

"Thanks for the compliment, both of you, but I'm going to be leaving now." Buffy said calmly

"Wait!" Cordelia spoke up before Angelus could, "Do you want to come to the Bronze with us?"

"Well, you see I'm kinda with my friends and I don't want to ditch them." Buffy said over her shoulder as she walked out of the doors.

"That's okay, we could all hang." Spike said sliding his arm around Faiths waist, "Right babe?" he asked her

"That's sound pretty cool, come on B." Faith said

"Fine." She sighed, not really looking forward to an evening of Angelus

12345678901234567890123456789012345678902345678901234567890123456

**Okay first off, I'm not a cheerleader and I've never been to a cheerleading try-out so I just made it up. Sorry if you're a cheerleader and I got it entirely wrong. Also, I have most of the next chapter written out and it's so much longer!**

**Giggles18**: Sorry it took so long to update I've had a lot going on recently. How'd you like this chapter?

**Sammy Jay**: Sorry! Don't hurt me! But there's been a little too much going on for me lately to get on much.

**Pinkyblue-Ice**: I updated, finally! Do you like?

**Julyhearts**: I love AU-stories too! And I'm so glad that you love it!

**Eliza**: I so glad that you love this story, and I also hate you! Lol

**Dalmatiangrl2**: Yaay! You love this story, you have no much how much that means to me! God that sounds so sad but anyway, how'd you like it?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two cars pulled up to the Bronze and parked, then a group of four filed out of one and five emerged from the other. Faith went right over to Spike and he wrapped his arm around her waist, again. Cordelia and Wesley were holding hands. Gunn was supposed to meet his girlfriend, Fred, there in a little while. Willow and Xander walked close, nothing was going on between them though, Willow had Oz. So Angelus went over and put his arm around Buffy's waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Buffy asked at Angelus' action

"Holding a hottie." Angelus said as if it were common knowledge

"Well…thank you." Buffy said stunned at his boldness, "How's your girlfriend?"

"Why do you always have to bring that up?" Angelus asked getting mad

"Because I'm not a whore, I'm better than that. And I'm not going to let a guy think he can cheat on his girlfriend with me!" Buffy said and stormed off into the club. Angelus ran after her… "Buffy stop!" he shouted over the music looking for her through the mass of people. It was amazing how even on Monday's the place was nearly bursting at the seams.

Finally after wondering around for ten minutes he went up to the 'bridge' to look down on the dance floor. Right in the middle of the floor was the little blonde of his dreams, and no I'm not talking about Darla. '_There you are!'_ he shouted inside his head

'_God he must think that I am a whore!'_ Buffy thought to herself as she danced harder, soon she realized that she had attracted a crowd of horny admirers. Then right before one big, drunk lug tried to dance with her an annoying pair of arms captured her.

"You know I really wish you would quit running away from me." Angelus said into her ear as a slow song came on

"Well I wish you would treat me with some respect!" Buffy said back, "Like I said I'm not going to have you do this when you have a girlfriend."

"What if I said I'd break up with her for you?" Angelus asked, sincerely

"Don't fuck with me Angelus." Buffy said wishing that she could just brake free from his hold, and wanting to remain right where she was

"I'm not. If I broke up with her and asked you out what would you say?" Angelus was nervous about her answer, which was completely new for him.

"I can't answer that because then what 'if' you don't break up with her?" she said back knowing what she wanted to say what she would have said, had she not thought about it first.

"Okay then how about this. I'll call her right now and break up with her, but only if you'll be with me after." Angelus said holding her a little tighter

* * *

**I understand that this is a short chapter so I'm planning on posting the next chapter in the next few days, just depending on how busy I get. I don't have a beta for this story so if you think that you would like to beta it, or that I should get a beta tell me. Also, if you have any ideas of where I should go with it tell me and I could possibly work them in somewhere, later on of course!**

**Sammy Jay**: Well there might be some B/A goodness in the near future but remember that I love to twist things: P

**Julyhearts**: Yeah, I try to write often but school, social life, and extracurricular activities keep me pretty tied up, but I work as much as I can.

**FivebyFive09**: I'm not that great at Slayer stories but I might think about something like that in the future. I'll write as much as I possible can, but I'm only human! Lol

**Sarah Gellar**: I know I write short chapters but the next one will be much longer, I promise! This chapter just needed to be short, sorry!

**Spk**: Yeah, I thought that people would get pretty mad that I wasn't writing the tryouts correctly, but I've never tried out or been to a tryout so…I'm glad that you like my story!

**Dalmatiangrl2**: SMILING Cordy compliments, definitely something new!

**Arica, Princess of Rivendell**: Updated!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"After you then." Buffy said walking towards the door

'_Holy shit! Do you realize what she just said!'_ Angelus said to himself, completely happy, _'Okay, trick question do you really want to dump Darla, she is pretty good in the sack. But Buffy has never been with anyone. Yeah, well she's not going to give it up so quick like Darla did. Oh well.'_ Angelus couldn't believe he'd just had an argument with himself, "Maybe I'm developing schizophrenia." He mumbled to himself as Buffy pushed the door open

Once they were a way outside the club Buffy turned around to face him. "Go on call her." Angelus hesitated and Buffy noticed this, to her it stuck out like a person in a pink suit at a black and white ball. "Exactly what I thought!" Buffy said turned towards the parking lot.

Quickly Angelus took out his cell phone and dialed Darla's number. "It's ringing!" he shouted to Buffy. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to see if he was telling the truth, he was.

"Darla, you know how I said that I'd have to rethink us. Well I have and I can't be with you any more." Angelus said and paused as he listened to her sobs. Finally she spoke, "Angelus please don't leave me! I love you! I can't live without you!"

Buffy only hearing Angelus' side was smiling.

"Look Darla I told you I can't be with you, I care about someone else." And with that he hung up

Darla, being at her house when Angelus called, flung herself on her bed and cried. At first she was devastated, "I though I meant something to him!" she sobbed into her pillow. Once she pulled herself together and re-thought the conversation and realized what the last thing he said to her was, _'I can't be with you, I care about someone else.' _

"Well, I'll just have to fix that." She commented evilly to herself, already thinking of a way to get Angelus back from this no-named girl.

At the same time

"So…who is this mystery girl?" Buffy asked looking up into Angelus' deep, dark, warming eyes

"Well, she is gorgeous, which rules out all of the girls at school…" Angelus said smirking at the look Buffy gave him, "Except…this one blonde, beauty. Her name is Elizabeth I believe."

"Really? And what would '_Elizabeth's'_ last name be?" Buffy asked walking around Angelus

"You see that's the thing no one really calls her Elizabeth, everyone calls her…" and when Buffy had gone in a full circle and was standing back in front of him, he grabbed her and pulled her to him…and kissed her. At first she was shocked, but her natural instincts took over as soon as he tried to deepen it. She opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue, challenging his for dominance. Eventually her natural instincts told her that she needed air, so they parted, his forehead upon hers.

"You never told me who the lucky girl was!" Buffy chided

"I think I did." Angelus said wrapping his arms possessively around Buffy's petite waist

"Well then…how much do you like this unknown girl?" Buffy asked continuing her charade.

"Come on babe let's go dancin'!" Angelus said pulling her towards the entrance of the club once again

As they entered the club, hand in hand, they saw Willow waving them over to the table that every single of their friends were sitting at. Except for Faith and Spike of course, those two were finishing their dance from the other night.

"Hey Angelus, where'd you two disappear to?" Cordelia asked as the two walked up to the table and once they did she took in their entire appearance. "And why are you two holding hands?"

"Well it seems Angelus has a new girlfriend." Buffy stated simply, before leaving for the dance floor.

"Hey Angelus, what how ya' been doin'?" came a rather confused, female voice, the voice had a strange Texan accent to it as well

"Fred!" Angelus said going over and giving one of his long-time friends, not to mention his best friend's girlfriend a hug. "Sorry guys but I have to go attend to my girlfriend." and with that he was off to the dance floor.

"What happened to that nasty girl? What was her name?" Fred asked still puzzled, at least she wasn't the only one confused everyone at the table was.

For what seemed like the hundredth time, yet still incredibly comforting, came a pair of masculine arms. "Hey boyfriend." Buffy stated simply

"Now who ever said that you were my new girlfriend?" Angelus joked

"Well do I have to remind you what you said?" Buffy asked playing along with his little charade.

"Yeah, I think you're going to have to do just that." Angelus said as Buffy turned around facing him.

"You might enjoy this…" Buffy said as she brought his head down to hers, gently their lips met in a fusion of lust and passion. That single kiss escalated into a make-out.

"Maybe we should get out of here." Angelus said as they came up for air

"Mmmm…"Buffy said as he peppered kisses along her neck and collarbone. He stopped to pull her back towards the exit, for some 'alone' time. However, Xander wasn't too keen on the idea of Buffy leaving with Angelus the 'player'. "Hey Buff!"

Hearing her name she snapped out of her trace and spun away to face one of her best friends. Her hand slipped out of Angelus' and she strode over to their table consisting of: Willow, Oz, who had ended up there somehow beyond her, Cordelia sitting on Wesley's lap, Gunn with some strange brunette. "Where's Faith and Spike?" Buffy asked looking around the table

"I think they are still mating." Gunn said none too subtly

"Gunn!" Fred exclaimed, softly smacking his well toned arm, "Oh hi! You must be Angelus' girlfriend…" Fred said yet at loss for her name

"Yeah, name's Buffy." She said happily as Angelus pulled her onto his lap, after he sat down on a stool of course!

"Fred." Then she directed her questioning to Angelus, "What happened to the whore?"

"Fred!" Angelus, Gunn, Wesley, and Cordelia exclaimed all at once causing her to blush. Buffy and Willow got the idea that she didn't normally talk like that. "Well, she was! So anyway what did you do to her?"

"Yes, Angelus I'm sure we'd all love to know what you did with her." Buffy said twisting Fred's words just slightly

"You were there Buffy…" Angelus began but Gunn's shocked voice rang out

"Okay…hold up, stop the ship! Buffy was there? This is something that you might have forgot to mention! Not to mention that, that is a first for even you Angelus!" Gunn said shocked

"Thank you for announcing that to the world Gunn!" Angelus said on the edge of getting really mad. "And I was going to say that Buffy was there when I broke up with the little, as Fred so subtly put it, whore." Angelus said grinning at Fred

"Oh…opps." Gunn said sheepishly, Fred gave him a peck on the cheek as a slow song came on.

Buffy was slightly embarrassed, too. Not only was she inexperienced to say the least, but her boyfriend was notoriously known for having multiple _experiences_, and being quite good at it. Actually the exact words she had heard were, '_amazingly unbelievable._' But that just made her feel worse.

Taking notice to the way Buffy had attempted to shrink down from the views of the others Angelus whispered, "Babe what's wrong?" She just shook her head, 'no'.

Before he could push her further Faith and Spike returned to the table. "Hey B!" Faith exclaimed downing a drink on the table, "Angelus how's your girlfriend?" Faith asked raising an eyebrow at the fact that Angelus had a girlfriend and that Buffy was sitting on his lap.

"I don't know ask her yourself." Angelus said looking down at Buffy

Faith didn't say anything, didn't show any facial expression just grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her towards the bathroom. Buffy was stunned, needless to say, but she went along with Faith.

"What the fuck!" Faith nearly shouted at Buffy once they reached an empty bathroom

"What's your deal, Faith?" Buffy asked back

"Why are you going out with that…that man-whore!" Faith spat

"'Cause he asked me, and he's not a bad as you think." Buffy said and added before Faith could put in her two cents, "And what about his friend, Spike? You two looked pretty friendly."

"Fuck you! This isn't about me!" Faith said still angry, she'd heard things and seen things that Angelus Connolly has done.

"As fun as that might be, no thanks. Now if you'll excuse me I have a man waiting for me." Buffy said as she walked out of the bathroom

"What was that all about babe?" Angelus whispered into Buffy's ear, when she returned and took her position on his lap

"Nothing she was just asking me a question about her make-up." Buffy lied, not really wanting to let her boyfriend know that her best friend didn't approve

"Ok then how about we go dance?" Angelus asked seductively

"That's sounds…"Buffy drew out, but before she answered she ran off to the dance floor. Knowing well enough that Angelus would be along soon. And how right she was, he came up right behind her as she grinded into him.

"You're really going to have to stop doing that." He told her as he felt the effects of it.

"Aww, but it's so much fun!" she whined back hoping that she was getting, 'desired' effects.

He groaned in pleasurable agony, as she continued with her teasing torture. He knew that soon she would be able to feel exactly what she was doing to him, of course that might be a good thing. His thoughts drifted far from his current situation to the one he desired entirely too much. He grinned erotically at these naughty thoughts.

After the fast paced song changed to yet another fast paced song, Buffy turned, of course she had felt what her little dance did to him first. Looking up to see him grinning into space she decided to pull him down for a kiss.

Before he knew what was going on Angelus felt his lips colliding with smaller ones. And even before he could register who it was he felt their tongue push through his lips into his mouth. '_Screw it!_' he thought as he reacted to the kiss. Having naughty thoughts, being kissed like there was no tomorrow, and having a hard on did nothing but push him even closer to the edge.

Songs changed, people moved around them on the dance-floor, but they only swayed to the beat of their pounding hearts, sharing explosive kisses, and only parting themselves for air. Their blissful 'dance' was interrupted when Xander bounded up to them, "Hey guys, we are all going to that new place…you know the all night coffee place?"

"Oh, ok, we'll be there in a few minutes." Buffy told him and looked back up to see a rather annoyed Angelus. Once Xander and the rest of their friends had gone Buffy spoke up, "Angel what's wrong?"

"Let's just skip the coffee joint and head back to my place." He said avoiding her question

"Okay, first off I'm not just going to skip out on my friends. And for another thing I know you've been out with easy girls, to say the least, but I'm not. If that's all you were wanting from me then I guess you shoulda' stayed with Darla." And with that she ran out, hoping beyond the universe that he would come after her and say she was wrong.

* * *

**Okay, so that was a little more than a few days but, I've had an impossible week! This chapter I longer, right : D I'm working on the next chapter not sure when it'll be up, but hopefully soon!**

**Arica, Princess of Rivendell**: I updated: P

**Sammy Jay**: I'm tryin' to go as fast as I can, I swear! I didn't care for how short 9 was but I needed it to be like that…so yeah.

**FivebyFive09**: Yes, it was a short chapter, but this one was longer! I was planning on checking out your stories but I kinda sorta forgot in my crazy week, but I'll go do that right now and get back to you on that!

**HiddenInBlueIce**: Thanks! I'm so ecstatic about how you've never reviewed for a story before mine! Extra incentive, oh I see now, you just say that to everyone to get them to update sooner don't you? Lol Just Kidding! The next chapter should be pretty interesting!

**Kaylea**: Happy to hear you loved it!

**Pinkyblue-ice**: I think you and myself have something in common…we read too much! Lol! 'Cause like every story I look at your reviews are there!

**Lessthanangelic1**: Oh, thank God! I was so afraid people would get angry if they were wrong, but I've never been to any so…yaay!


	11. AN

AN

I know that it seems like I have given up, but I haven't! I promise! I'm just so overwhelmed right now. I just finished Solo & Ensemble (which I got both first division on my solo and my trio), I play the flute, I'm a leader of a Relay4Life (a fundraiser for cancer research) which will be done this Saturday. Also, last week I have an entire week of testing (pain in the arse!). I will have a new chapter up in hopefully the next couple of days. In my writing I'm thinking of doing something, however, I'm not sure if I should so….I'll get something up soon, though!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Angelus just stood there dumbfounded. He knew that she wasn't like the other girls he'd been with, she was…different, special. He also knew that she was still a virgin and that she wouldn't be easy; but he what he didn't know was why he said what he said. The still very fresh scene replayed in his mind.

_Buffy and himself were swaying to the beat of their pounding hearts, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Then Xander came up and interrupted them. "Hey guys, we are all going to that new place…you know the all night coffee place?" _

_"Oh, ok, we'll be there in a few minutes." Buffy had told the annoying boy and looked back up to see Angelus' face. Finally, she spoke up when all of their friends were out of the club. "Angel what's wrong?" he hadn't even noticed that she called him Angel instead of Angelus, which was what everyone else called him._

_His idiotic remark was, "Let's just skip the coffee joint and head back to my place." _

_She looked up at him with no expression not excitement, not anger, not hurt, nothing. Then she told him, "Okay, first off I'm not just going to skip out on my friends. And for another thing I know you've been out with easy girls, to say the least, but I'm not. If that's all you were wanting from me then I guess you shoulda' stayed with Darla." That's when the hurt appeared on her face. He only saw it for a second, however, because the next thing he knew she was gone…out of his arms, out of the club, and maybe even out of his life._

Once she was a good two blocks away from the cram packed club and the jerk-off she called her boyfriend, who was probably still inside dancing with some whore, she walked. All kinds of thoughts were zooming throughout her head. But the most prominent thought was _'I can't believe Faith was right!'_ At the time the words were said she was on too much of a high to even realize what Faith was truly saying.

Not desiring to go see her friends and have Faith say, 'I told you so!' and not wanting to go back and see _him_. She headed home, if only she'd drove instead of gotten a ride.

Angelus burst out of the club, searching frantically for Buffy. Not only did he want to apologize a hundred times over, but the club was on the bad side of town and unless you knew what streets not to go down you could wind up in the hospital or even…dead.

"Buffy where are you? Baby where'd you go?" he asked himself as he jumped into his four-seater, Mustang convertible.

Driving up and down every street for three blocks, until he heard a shrill scream. Faster than lightening he was out of the car and running towards the source of the scream. As he rounded the corner he found a familiar figure leaning over an unconscious blonde. Wait a minute that wasn't just any unconscious blonde that was _his_ blonde!

Using every muscle in his legs he ran straight up to the psycho who was undoing his pants and punched him two and a half feet away from Buffy. Utilizing his time he gently picked up Buffy and took her back to his car. As carefully as possible he set her down in the back seat.

When he finished making sure she hadn't been violated he turned back to the man who was about to get the shit beat out of him only to come face to face with…Pike.

"Angelus…this is a surprise." He said grinning

"Pike, what did you think you were going to do to her?" Angelus asked practically growling

"Hey man, settle down. I didn't know she was yours…if I had I'd have left her alone." Pike said trying to calm Angelus down, he knew good and well what destruction Angelus could cause.

"What…so if she were just some poor girl walking alone you would have raped her?" Angelus asked disgusted

Pike didn't say anything back; there was nothing to say back to that. It was probably true, but he wasn't going to admit it. He had a sinking feeling that anything he said was just going to get him in deeper shit.

"That's what I thought. What the hell happened to you man? We used to be hot shit." Angelus said, truly wondering what happened to the guy he used to consider a brother.

"You left, don't you remember! We used to do everything we could to get into trouble, steal, cheat, lie. And we had the time of our lives and then one day we had something planed and you never showed…and you never came back to our hang." Pike said angrily at the memory of the way Angelus had screwed him over

"Pike that was a long time ago, I had to get out, my parents told me that if I fucked up one more time I'd be out of here. Military camp. Like I was going to go there!" Angelus said back explaining what he never got the chance to explain. "But man that's not what I meant. There was a time when we could get laid left and right, and now you're resorting to rape?"

"Some of us don't have chicks throwing themselves at our feet like you Angelus." Pike said clenching and unclenching his fists

"Oh, bullshit! I remember the first time we went to the city and got into that club, none of the chicks were even giving me glances but you…you had them draped all over you!"

Pike didn't have anything to say, again. Because like always Angelus was right, and that night was amazing. So how did he end up having to knock women unconscious and rape them to get some? He didn't even have time to think about possible answers when a fist collided with the side of his face.

"Damn it! What the fuck was that for Angelus!" Pike yelled

"Just because we have history doesn't mean that I'm going to spare you for nearly raping my girl!" Angelus said angrily, striding over towards a fallen Pike and kicking him in the gut.

Angelus was about half-way through beating Pike up when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. Quickly turning away from the bloody mess to face the woman of his dreams, literally. "Buffy, are you okay?" he asked gently

"Angelus what the hell are you doing?" Buffy asked still angry about what had happened at the Bronze

"Buffy please just go back to the car, I'll be there in a minute." He pleaded blocking Pike's battered body from her view

"Angelus what's behind you're back?" she asked trying so see around his giant frame

"Nothing why?" he asked innocently

"Bullshit! Move!" she said pushing him out of her view. Surprisingly to both of them he fell sideways. Her eyes shifted from the grounded Angelus to the beaten Pike. "Ohmigod!" she fell down beside the blooded man, "Angel why'd you do this?" she whispered

"Buffy he tried to…ra…rape you!" Angelus returned defending his actions

"Pike, are you okay?" Buffy asked as she ripped off a piece of her shirt to wipe the blood from his face

"Wait, you know him?" Angelus asked stunned

"Of course I know him! We used to go together, and you two used to be close too." Buffy said focused on Pike's unconscious form

"But he tried to rape you, Buffy!" Angelus said shocked that she was cleaning up and defending the guy to tried to violate her

"Angelus he didn't know it was me, if he had he wouldn't have touched me. What is wrong with you anyway? What? Where you just going to beat him to a bloody pulp and leave him here?" Buffy asked looking up at him disgusted, "Some friend huh?"

Pike was beginning to regain consciousness, as he felt gentle hands wiping his face. Slowly sound returned to his ears and he heard a fight going on in-between two vaguely familiar voices.

"What do you mean some friend? I'm not going to defend my friend when he tried to rape my girlfriend!" Angelus said back, praying that she would understand.

"Yeah, fine, well you might have just beaten up your friend over your EX-girlfriend." Buffy said exaggerating the ex-.

"Buffy you don't mean that…you can't…" Angelus said worriedly

"I think I do Angelus…all you want from me is a one night stand and another notch on your bedpost. And I'm better than that, so sorry." Buffy said turning her attention back to Pike

The throbbing inside his head only grew as his hearing improved. Groggily he opened his eyes to see the most beautiful, familiar face he'd ever seen. "Buffy?" he whispered

"Yeah Pike it's me." Buffy said gently trying to relieve what pain he might be feeling. "I'm not sure what good 'ole Angelus did to you, but I think it's safe to say you need to see a doctor."

"Oh my God, Buffy!" Pike said his eyes going wide at the realization at what he'd almost done, "I…I didn't mean to…you know that…I didn't know who you were I couldn't tell…oh God Buffy I'm so sorry! Please just let Angelus finish me off, it'd be better than living with knowing what I almost did to you!"

"Key word there Pike almost…you didn't do anything. And I know that if you could tell who I was you wouldn't have touched me." Buffy said smiling down at him. Then she looked over her shoulder at a stunned Angelus, "Well, get your ass over here and help me get him up…he needs to get to a hospital."

"No, Buffy you can't, not after what I did!" Pike argued, Angelus still standing in his original position

"Angelus Wayne Connelly! Get your ass over here!" Buffy shouted. Angelus had no clue as to how she knew his middle name, but had enough sense to go over to her. "Good. Now help me get him over to the car, we'll take him to Mary's Memorial."

The car ride was tensely silent, to the point where you could cut it with a knife. Buffy was just worrying about Pike…as far as her and Angelus were concerned she didn't have anything to say to him. If he wanted to explain himself let him. Pike was miserable, unable to comprehend what he'd nearly done to the only girl he'd ever truly loved. And Angelus was angry, with Pike with Buffy and most of all with himself. Not to mention confused…he never knew that Buffy and Pike went out, and he didn't know his position in Buffy's life.

Once they finally pulled up to the hospital Buffy jumped out and went to open the door to help Pike around. Angelus was less enthusiastic with his movements. "Angelus would you quit draggin' it and get over here." He didn't know why but he did what she said, any other girl he would have told her to shove it up hers'.

No sooner were they inside the hospital than they had a nurse asking questions a mile a minute. "What happened? What's his name? Can he walk on his own? Can he talk?" and on and on

"Look just get something for us to set him down on ok!" Angelus barked annoyed at the woman. Quickly she walked off to get a wheelchair, when she got back they set him down and she rolled him into a room. Before she left, however, she told them to go to the front desk and fill out forms.

"Hello, we need to get some forms…or something. I'm not exactly sure, but that nurse just took our friend and she said we need them so yeah…" Buffy rambled on, Angelus just watched thinking how cute she was.

"Ok whatever." The nurse said handing them a clipboard with what seemed like twenty papers on it. Buffy went over and sat down in the waiting room to fill out the forms.

"Buffy look, I'm sorry for what happened at the Bronze…" Angelus said trying to break the silence. "It's just that…I've never been out with a girl who didn't give it up on the first date. Well at least not in a long time." Angelus said sheepishly

"I understand Angel, it's just that…I'm not one of those girls and I think that's what you're looking for and you're not gonna get it from me." Buffy said looking up at him from the paperwork

"You know you never call me Angel, unless you're caught off-guard or actually having a real conversation with me?" Angelus told her

Buffy thought about it for a minute, then looked up into his eyes and smiled, "Nope, I didn't know that. But then I guess we haven't been going out for long, so you'll just have to get used to it!"

"So you're still my girl?" Angelus asked nervously, something new for him

"Did I ever say I wasn't?" Buffy asked in return

* * *

**I don't blame you guys if you'd like to throw heavy objects at me, but please don't! I know it's been way too long, and I'm entirely to blame. I've just had so much to deal with lately that I hadn't been able to get onto the computer for about two weeks. Sadly it took me getting sick, from over doing-it, to get me to sit down and work in this. Thank you, all of you! For having faith in me and my story and not letting me just give up on it!**

**Anna**: Well, he did. Do you like?

**Kaylea**: I'm so glad that you're loving it! Sorry it took me so long to update.

**Arica, Princess of Rivendell**: Hope you enjoy!

**FivebyFive09**: When it comes to reading I love long chapters, but I don't know. When I'm writing it just flows and I guess I'm just a short chapter person, sorry. Was this chapter better? Thanks for the support!

**CAROL**: I like that word, thank you! I'm trying to keep it going, and I have some on the next chapter down already so…

**Julyhearts**: Of course he's going to go after her, if he didn't I know I'd wanna give him a serious ass-kickin'! lol

**AngelicAngel**: I'm ecstatic that you think this is a great story, it feels great to know that some one appreciates your work, you know? Their relationship is always rocky, just like in the show!

**Chosen-one91**: Every time I look at a review and it says things like what you said it makes me smile and want to go write. Reviews help with inspiration.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tuesday, something to be desired. Pike was still in the hospital…internal bruising, a couple of broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and a minor concussion. Buffy was still in a slight state of shock; she knew Angelus was strong and could handle his own…but he did a lot of damage – for her. Angelus was worried about Buffy. She had forgiven him at the hospital, but once they were given the news of Pike's injuries…all of them. She seemed a little…was it possible…scared. And Darla, how everyone had forgotten about her. She was steamed! Not only that but she was ready for some major bashing, there was going to be a fight today.

"Hey Buff, how come you two never showed at the coffee place last night?" Xander asked

Buffy looked up at Angelus, who had his arm protectively around her slim waist. "Sorry Xand-man. We decided to skip and keep dancin'." Buffy lied, she felt bad, but there was no reason to bring them into the events of the previous night unless absolutely necessary

"Yeah, I'm sure you two were dancing." Xander said rolling his eyes, then walked off to do God knows what

"Angelus we need to talk…wanna skip first?" Buffy asked as the first bell rang, signaling that everyone needed to head to class

"Yeah, come on." Angelus said turning into the stampede of classmates, no one dared to run into them. It was Angelus and his 'girl' that was the biggest mistake you could make, to run into them as they walked through the halls.

Once outside they sat under the biggest tree, in front of the school, the tardy bell rang. Angelus turned to Buffy and looked into her soulful green eyes. "Know tell me what's on your mind, babe."

"You never told me how you knew Pike." Buffy stated as if knowing he should automatically know the rest

"Yeah, what about it?" Angelus asked shrugging it off

"Don't try it, how did you know him?" Buffy said looking at him expectantly

"We have some, needless to say, dark history together." Angelus said as though that was enough

"And…" Buffy probed, she could tell he didn't want to talk about it, but tough shit!

"And…Buffy there are some things in my past that you don't really want to know." Angelus said truthfully, breaking eye-contact

"There's nothing you can tell me that would scare me away." Buffy said reading his thoughts

"I hope you're ready for this then…" Angelus said looking back up into her eyes, "I've lived in Sunnydale for my entire life…but when my parents split my dad moved to L.A. Every summer I'd go up and see him, then about three years ago I met Pike. We hung out and when I came back to S-Dale he came with me. We were like brothers – inseparable. After awhile I had accumulated a pretty decent sized record, my parents finally talked to each other, a first in two years. But they came to a decision, an ultimatum, you could say. Go to boot camp then boarding school or get my ass together. Which meant ditching Pike." Disappointed in himself Angelus looked down, only to have Buffy pull his head back up to look into her eyes again. "I never told him why, I just stopped going to our hangouts, stopped returning his calls, stopped everything. Looking back I know I should have handled things differently, but I don't know what to do anymore. If I try to make it up to him I'll just get pulled back into that life and I can't go back there."

"Angel it's okay." Buffy told him soothingly, "We've all done things we wish we hadn't. The only thing to do is try to correct it and get forgiveness."

"How did you meet him? You never told me." Angelus asked

"That's another story for another time." Buffy said looking towards the school

"No, Buffy, if we are going to do this then tell me now." Angelus said turning her back towards him

"I too met him in L.A. visiting my dad. I was out with Faith clubbin' and he came over and we started dancin' and talkin'. One thing led to another and…" Buffy gave a dramatic pause to let Angelus think of all the possible things she might say

"And I gave him my cell number." The obvious sign of relief that flooded Angelus' face was hilarious to say the least. "He called the next day and we talked nearly all day, I think my phone bill for that month was over." Buffy said smiling sheepishly. "Anyway, we found out that we both lived in Sunnydale and he asked me out. We went out for half of sophomore year, I broke it off with him because of his 'extracurricular activities'. I think you had a part in that too, we just didn't know it. Then he got booted out of school shortly after, I think I blamed myself for awhile." After a long silence Buffy spoke up, "Last night was the first time I've seen him since the day we split."

"Well you were right, he was so upset that his girlfriend dumped him that he set off a stink bomb in the boys' bathroom and the locker room." Angelus said looking up into the sky, then continuing. "He never told me her name just that she had the most honest, beautiful eyes he'd ever seen; and golden blonde hair. I can clearly see he was completely right."

"If you two were like brothers then how come I never met you, I mean I'd heard about you…but never met you." Buffy asked

"Who knows. Pike used to like to keep 'his things' away from others, even me sometimes, insecurity I guess." Angelus said shrugging his shoulders.

Just then the bell rang. "Wanna skip today all together? Not really in the math mood." Buffy asked looking towards the school

"Sure, babe, come on let's go get that coffee." Angelus said pulling Buffy up

* * *

**Okay, avoid throwing heavy objects at me! Please! I didn't realize it had been so long since my last update which I'm soo sorry about. But since school is out I'm going to be writing a lot more and updating as much as I possibly can! Excitement! If I don't update on Monday, I'm not exactly sure when I can, however, because I'll be in St. Louis, MO for a baseball game! But I just got a terrific idea and my sister, Buffster44, thinks that it'll work just wonderfully!**

**Did ya hate it? Did ya love it? Got any ideas? Come on people tell me, tell me what you want! Don't be afraid! lol**

**Anna**: Well, you Buffy has her virtues! So Angelus keep it I your pants! Lol

**FivebyFive09**: I like that word beautiful. : P Sorry it took so long!

**IrishAngel248**: I just reread that and I'm sorry that I worded it that way, however, she didn't mean it as that. I don't really know how to explain it, sorry!

**Jess**: I know what you're sayin'! I'd be tellin' my boyfriend, 'Get that asshole! You show him!' lol But it'll make better sense later, trust me.

**Arica, Princess of Rivendell**: Sorry it took me so long to update!

**Michebabyblue**: Yeah, he's an important character in the series, too. Did you like this chapter?

**Dalmatiangrl2**: This is the best way for me to explain this, she's not **okay** with it but she's not going to subject him to an ass kickin (even though he deserves it). And I don't think I wrote it, but I meant to make as to where Pike was drunk off his ass so…


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hey Spike! Have you seen Angelus at all today? He said that we were gonna hook up after school." Darla said to Spike, planting her seed to destroy Angelus' new relationship

"What are you bloody talking about Darla? Angelus broke up with you yesterday." Spike retorted hatefully, never liked the sodding bitch.

"Spike are you on crack or something Angelus would never break up with me…but if you're interested I could break up with him." Darla said sliding into her natural mode – slut.

"Bloody hell you cunt! Get the fuck off me!" Spike shouted as Darla tried to wrap herself around him

"You know what, whatever! If you see Angelus tell him to call me." Darla said walking off, swaying her hips a bit too much

Meanwhile, Buffy and Angelus were sitting in his car across from the new coffee place, making out. The original plan had, indeed, to get coffee but they seemed to get a tad bit sidetracked.

Buffy pulled away for some air, resting her head on Angelus' forehead she said, "You think we outta get that coffee?" both laughed and got out of the car

Quickly crossing the street, they went inside to order. Only to see Pike and Drusilla sitting together in one the corners in the shop. Pike was still pretty banged up, but he was out of the hospital.

Forgetting, again, about her coffee Buffy went over to them, unnoticed. "Well look who I found!"

Wondering whose familiar voice interrupted them, Pike looked up. "Buffy? Angelus? What are you two doing? Is school out already?"

"Jeez Pike haven't you ever heard of cutting?" Buffy asked, in a 'duh' tone

"Oh sorry…you know Dru, don't you?" Pike asked still feeling uncomfortable around his ex-girlfriend and his old best friend.

"Yeah, I do, hey Dru how've you been?" Angelus asked seeing her for the first time in a long time.

"Lovely." She replied and looked at the blonde standing next to her lover

"No, sorry, but I'm Buffy and it's nice to meet you." Buffy said politely, while wondering how in the world Angelus knew this…different, to say the least, girl.

"I'm Drusilla. I need to ask you a question privately." She said getting up and pulling Buffy towards the bathrooms

"What? Where are you taking me?" Buffy asked as she followed the demanding dark headed girl.

"So how is it?" Dru asked looking over Buffy shoulder at Angelus

"What are you talking about? How is what?" Buffy asked as she turned to see what Drusilla was staring at – Angelus

"It's been a long time…but Angelus is unforgettable." Drusilla purred her eyes closing as if bringing up a long forgotten memory, or experience.

"You and Angelus…you two were…lovers?" Buffy asked, finishing in a whisper

Drusilla didn't answer she just closed her eyes again and moaned. Once she opened her eyes again Buffy was gone, but Angelus wasn't. She went back to her table where Angelus had pulled up a chair for himself. "Ello Angelus." She said

He turned around and smiled, however, his smile fell away when he noticed Buffy wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Dru where's Buffy?"

"No clue, I closed my eyes for a minute and she was gone the next minute." Dru said staring at the god in front of her

"Shit!" Angelus said as he pushed his chair out from beneath him and took off.

'_God!_' Buffy thought as she walked swiftly, angrily back towards school. '_I can't believe this! I mean I knew he had a past but come on!' _she thought._ 'Why am I even mad? I knew he's been around the block_.'

Angelus was worried out of his mind, he had just made things better with Buffy and now this. Could things keep going wrong? He was driving around, unsure of where she would go when she was this angry. Finally, after driving around for five minutes he saw a small blonde looking to try to cross the street. He pulled over into a hotel's parking lot across the street.

All four lanes were clear, so Buffy began to walk across. She had yet to see Angelus standing on the other side watching her intently. Then, out of nowhere a Dooley pickup truck came barreling down the road. Angelus saw that Buffy was in the way, and the guy wasn't slowing down.

* * *

**Hey guys! Don't kill me! I know I really, really, really suck at updating but…I've been workin' on my stories as much as possible! Happiness! Hope you liked, and don't be afraid to tell me if you didn't.**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Angelus ran across the street towards Buffy…she was unaware of the truck but saw him. Angrily she yelled at him, "What do you think you're doing?"

He ignored her question, but looked to see how much closer the truck was. Noticing Angelus looking towards what she assumed was an empty road, she turned her head only to see a black truck speeding towards her. Fear iced her veins and she was frozen in place.

The driver of the truck finally hung up his cell phone. He had noticed a girl in the middle of the street a moment ago, but thought that she had crossed whenever he moved his eyes to his phone. As he was putting the phone back on it's handless holder, he dropped it. "Damnit!" he said keeping the wheel steady while reaching down to grab it.

"Buffy! MOVE!" Angelus shouted as the truck closed in, on her. However, Buffy didn't hear him…everything was going to swiftly in her mind. Thoughts of her friends, her family…Angelus flashed through her head as she stood there.

"Gotcha!" the man said triumphantly when his hand landed on his phone. Quickly bringing his eyes back to the road he saw that the petite blonde hadn't moved. He honked, hoping that would cause her to move. He was about ten feet from her and pushing 70…there was no way he could possibly stop before hitting her. Still he pushed down on the brakes.

The truck was about three feet away now and going about 30 mph. Angelus pushed himself to run faster, football practice was helping him out. '_Come on, dumbass! You're the reason she's out here!'_ Angelus thought as the truck got closer and closer.

Buffy couldn't see anything besides the huge grill of the truck. Scenes of her life passed in front of her eyes…all her friends together. Her and Angelus…dancing…making-out.

"Move, girl, move!" the guy in the truck shouted at his windshield. He was now practically standing on the brake, his wheels where sliding against the hot asphalt.

Angelus glanced over and saw the truck was less than two feet away. He was a little over a foot away…he quickened his paced and tackled at the knees. Both out of the way as the truck zoomed on by. Angelus was breathing heavy as he hovered over Buffy's stunned body.

She had her eyes locked shut, when she finally realized that someone was breathing, and rather heavily, into her face she opened her eyes. Only to look into the deep soulful eyes of Angelus. Her chapped lips moved as she tried to speak, but she couldn't produce words. They just stared into each others' eyes, coming to terms with the fact that Buffy had nearly been killed; silent tears streamed down her face, Angelus tried to wipe them away, however, his hand was swatted away by hers…for good reason to. She pulled his head down to hers.

He wasn't going to stop the kiss, especially after what had nearly just happened. But when he did pull away she didn't re-open her eyes. "Buffy, baby what's wrong?" he asked gently, he still hadn't stood up, however, he was supporting his masculine body with his forearms.

With tears still streaming down her face, her lips began to tremble as she tried to explain. Slowly she opened her eyes, she did it in such a fashion that one would think it hurt to open them. Finally she spoke, "I'm so sorry."

Quickly, Angelus got off her and knelt down beside her, holding her hand. "Baby, talk to me, what's wrong?" he asked gently

She pushed herself up and Angelus helped get her to her feet. Once she was standing stably she wrapped her arms around Angelus and buried her head in his chest. He, in return, wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, as she continued to cry on his shirt.

"Dru…she was…sayin' things…and I just couldn't believe it. I mean I knew that you had a…colorful past…to say the least…but I just couldn't handle it!" she said still sobbing.

Angelus understood what she was referring to and he spoke, ever so gently, "I know…and I'll understand if…"

Buffy looked up into his eyes, and he stopped speaking. Finally, he got it! Even though she didn't, or couldn't, be confronted with some parts of his past, she wanted him. And although she had yet to say it aloud, her eyes told him that she loved him.

* * *

**Yeah, I know…and I'm so sorry! This summer has been so hectic and now that school's about to start back up I think that things will slow down, at least compared to the way summer has been. But I'm working on the next chapter right now (and it's rather long) so I'll have it up soon. Thank you for sticking with me through all of this waiting and again I'm so very sorry it's been taking so long to update.**

**Yummy0o0**: Well, she's still in one piece. : P

**Arica, Princess of Rivendell**: Sorry it took me so long to update, did you like the cliffhanger?

**Tanya50801**: Thank you, sorry it took me so long to update. I'm trying to make sure that it never happens again.

**Veronica**: I'm glad you liked it, and I feel like I never do any cliffhangers so I put one in there. But I waited way too long to post more!

**Jess**: I understand what you're saying, there is a ton of random misfortunes happening but it will all come together. You'll see Darla, Pike, and Drusilla again they are far from being 'done with'. Trust me.

**Mistress Angel**: Thank you. I don't like the way I wrote that part but I haven't really had a chance to redo it.

**Chosen-one91**: I'm glad you think it's great, that really makes me want to write more. I'm glad that you liked the cliffhanger too, I was a little worried about that. And Thank you.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Angelus had taken back to his house for her to calm down, they needed to talk. At first Buffy wouldn't move from the spot he had held her, so he picked her up and carried her. After a few blocks Buffy finally convinced him to put her down and let her walk like a normal person.

Once they reached the confines of his room she went directly to his window sill. Quietly he sat down on his bed, facing her. "Buffy we need to talk." He said softly

'_Oh, God the four most hateful words you can ever say.'_ Buffy thought to herself as she prepared for the worst. Slowly she turned and nodded for him to continue.

"I know that you know about my past, but after what happened today with Drusilla I think you need to really know everything…and then if you want to leave you can." Angelus said, knowing it was the right and only thing to do but that alone didn't change the fact that he wasn't too thrilled to have to release all of his old demons.

"Angel, I know I freaked out and I'm so sorry but…I don't want you to…" Buffy said but was interrupted

"Buffy we can never have a relationship if you don't know **everything**." Angelus said slightly smiling at her nick-name for him

"If you'd let me finish that's not what I was going to say. I agree we do need to talk about both of our pasts, but I don't think you have to break up with me to tell me." Buffy said trying to stop her voice from trembling

"What!" Angelus said surprised that she had come to that conclusion, "God no, I think you've got it all wrong I don't want to break up I just don't think that you'll wanna' be with me after you hear everything."

Buffy took a deep satisfying breath, "Angel you do know that you're not the only one with a past, right?"

That thought had never occurred to him before, actually. "What do you mean past?" Angelus asked

"Well, you know I was with Pike and I broke up with him because of his 'extracurricular activities' I think I knew half way into the relationship that he wasn't very faithful but I just never believed it. But we were like you two always together, and then he changed…he got distant I knew something was up but he never wanted to talk about it. One night my mom was gone to this art show thing and I went over to his place. I didn't have to knock because I had a key, but the door was unlocked so I just went in. That's when I think I got involved with the nice little gang scene he'd brought to Sunnydale. I walked into the living room only to see about forty guys just standing around, elbow to ass. I was practically digging through the crowd until I heard him shout my name. I ran over to him and kissed him and asked what the hell was goin' on. He told me that somethin' that I didn't need to get into was about to go down. I told him that I didn't care, that whatever he was going into I was going to go with him. He told me to leave, no actually he ordered me to leave and when I wouldn't move he carried my down to the street, hailed a cab and told me to go home. I got in the cab and told him to give me a second, once Pike went back inside I got out of the cab and told the guy that I'd changed my mind. I knew better than to go back inside so I decided to sit on the top of his car until he came out."

"Yeah, I remember that night. Ronnie's crew was crossin' the determined boundaries and refused to pull back. We were gonna' go show 'em that since they didn't wanna' back down we were gonna' back 'em down." Angelus said and continued before Buffy's could comment, "And I remember Pike walking back into the apartment, and I asked him where the hell he went and got pissed. Rantin' about how I needed to mind my own fuckin' business and everything. One of the guys told me later that his girl had come in and told him that whatever shit he was in she was in too. Didn't settle well with him, he really cared for you Buffy."

"Yeah I know…but any way I was sitting on his hood when some ass came up to me and asked me why I was sittin' on his car, and I told him off. I was all why do you fuckin' care? This is mine and my boyfriends business so why don't you fuck off." Angelus quirked his eyebrow. "What I was pissed off! But the prick walked off and I figured everything was okay, yeah right, understatement! I heard someone walkin' behind me, but I just figured it was someone out walkin' their dog or something, but the guy grabbed me and covered my mouth with a handkerchief soaked in some shit and I blacked-out. The next thing I remember was waking up tied to a chair in a dark room with a bunch of guys huddling around this one guy talking on the phone."

_**Flashback**_

_Buffy's head slowly raised as consciousness crept back into her bound body. Her mouth tasted like salt. Her eyes rose to see a group of guys gathered around one man sitting at a desk talking on the phone._

"_Let me speak to the chicken shit bastard!" the man bellowed into the phone_

_"Ronnie, how nice of you to call. You gonna' tell me that you give and are gonna' back the fuck up off my territory?" Pike said haughtily into the phone_

_"Not exactly, Pike." He said sneering, "You see we have something of yours and we are willing to make a bargain." _

_"What the fuck are you blabbing on about?" Pike said his fuse getting shorter by the second._

_"Your bitch is what I'm 'blabbing' on about!" Ronnie mocked_

_"Buffy?" Pike whispered, afraid for her._

_"Buffy? Is that the bitch's name? You know Pike she's awfully pretty for you maybe I'll just keep her for myself." Ronnie said knowing exactly what he was doing._

_"Let me talk to her, then we can discuss a deal." Pike said his voice harsh and demanding_

_"And if I don't?" Ronnie pushed wanting to see what would happen_

_"If you don't then there's no deal." Pike said, two could play this game._

_"Your playing a deadly game, boy." Ronnie warned his voice growing deep with rage. "Nevertheless I'll let you talk to her…that is if she's awake." _

_Anger bubbled under the surface, as Pike listened intently to what was taking place on the other end. He heard Ronnie shout out, "Jack get the bitch!" Hearing him continually referring to his beloved Buffy as a bitch only cut his fuse shorter. _

_"Here she is." Ronnie said before jerking her by the hair to the phone._

_Pike listened and heard her whimper in pain. That was the last straw! He was going to make a deal to get her back, then kill the slimy bastard._

_"Pike?" Buffy whispered into the phone_

_"Yeah, baby, I'm here. Don't worry you'll be fine, I'm going to get you back, okay?" Pike said trying to soothe her as his gang gather around him._

_"Pike, what's going on? Who are these people?" Buffy said quickly glancing around trying to see peoples faces, but avoid eye contact._

_"They are the reason I wanted you to go home. But don't worry about that for right now. Have they touched you? Has one of them hit you?" Pike said worried that they'd taken their angry lusts out on her innocent body._

_"No, but…" Buffy started when Ronnie jerked her head away from the receiver. Pike heard Buffy scream and drop to the floor. _

_"There you go, see she's fine and dandy now are you ready to talk about setting new boundaries?" Ronnie said grinning as Buffy attempted to stand, only to have her legs fold under neither her. The muscle relaxers were taking effect. _

_"Yes." Was his solemn reply as he thought about how he was going to make Ronnie pay for whatever he'd don't to Buffy._

_"Get up Bitch!" Ronnie commanded her as she sat on the floor glaring at him._

_"You stupid mother-fucker I can't! I don't know what you fucking did to me but I can't!" Buffy shouted at him, she might not like using profanities but right now she was a tad bit stressed. _

_"Feisty little bitch aren't we?" Ronnie said approvingly, you could force her body down but not her spirit._

_"I have a name you piece of shit scum!" Buffy shouted at him as Jack picked her up. _

_"Jack shut her up." Ronnie said walking away _

_"Yeah, you better walk off chicken-shit ass…" Buffy yelled at his retreating back until Jack pressed his lips on hers._

_At that same moment the door broke down and Pike came running in his entire gang behind him. His first concern was finding and making sure Buffy was okay. Searching rapidly he saw that some guy was holding her with his lips forced on hers. She was trying to get him off her, when the guy finally realized that their hang had been broken into. Without even realizing it he dropped her, "Ouch! You asshole!" Buffy hissed when she hit the ground_

_Pike ran full speed at Jack and tackled him. After a few swift kicks to his abdomen he knelt next to Buffy. Before anyone said anything he brought her face to his and kissed Jack's taste from her lips. When he broke away from her, he picked her up and took her out to his car. "I'll be right back." Was all he said as he made his way back into the building. _

"That's how I found out about the whole gang issue." Buffy shrugged as if it didn't affect her.

"How can you just shrug off something like that?" Angelus asked amazed at how easily she could talk about the nightmare. "I remember that night, we destroyed their turf."

"Yeah, I think I heard him shouting at you to get everyone the hell outta' there…I don't really like to remember that night." Buffy said looking past Angelus and added, "Cause that was the night I realized how much danger he put himself and me in. I really did care for him, I don't think I loved him…I think I was falling in love but I wasn't there yet. I knew that I had to end it before it got too serious or someone got seriously hurt. I mean I don't think I could ever be comfortable knowing that someone I love is putting their life on the line because of their damned pride." Buffy said

"I know exactly what you mean. After you and Pike split he got wasted off his ass for like two weeks mumbling about how it was for the best so that you didn't get hurt and you were too good for him…I didn't know you so I thought he was a complete dumbass. But Buffy he was right, you don't need to be in that kind of life and it's for the best that you two split." Angelus said as he pulled Buffy into his embrace. "Plus if you two wouldn't have broken up I wouldn't have met you."

"Aww, someone's getting all mushy on me!" Buffy joked, but when she looked up into his eyes she saw only devotion.

"If you two wouldn't have broken up I never would have the chance to fall in love with you." Angelus said sincerely, searching her features for some recognition as to what he had just said. "Buffy, I love you."

Her face remained emotionless and she said not a word. Angelus was beginning to think that she didn't feel the same way for him. Realizing after another moment that she didn't love him he turned his head and stood up. Before he knew what was happening she had grabbed him by the arm, turned him around, brought his face to hers and kissed him with everything in her.

When the need for oxygen became too great he pulled back, resting his forehead on hers. "I love you, too, Angel." Buffy said smiling as he looked down at her, his chest still trying to restore his breath. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist, "I thought…" he started but was cut off when she pressed her lips to his yet again.

"Don't you ever say that, don't even think it! I'd go any where with you Angel, all you have to do is ask." Buffy said looking up into his eyes, relishing in his warm embrace.

* * *

Oh my gosh! I never realized I hadn't been fanfiction in so long! I swear! School is killer and I'm so so so sorry I know excuses, excuses…but being in so many honors classes and band (yes I'm a band geek and damn proud of it too!) is just plain exhausting. I'm not going to make promises I don't that I can keep so…here ya go! What do you think? This is a longer chapter too! Woohoo! Lol I might not be able to update for a while and I don't have any more written so…I'll see what I can do. 


End file.
